Talk:Alter Ego/@comment-36750435-20190218132328/@comment-28512353-20190221141226
1. In quest with sabers and archers, you use archers team to kill archers first then sabers. 2. In quest with knight class and horsemen class, you don't use alter ego unless it's not challenging, you will just go with their counter class or zerks 3. You don't seem to know just how good zerks are, they deal 1.5 even to ruler, avenger, alter ego. 4. You simply don't use zerks for crit unless they have crit weight skills. What are you trying to compare? 90% of the time, zerks should be using Kaleidoscope/ sakura ce, and use ur support to buff em and kill ur enemy in a single turn. Most zerks are either buster or quick, when they have crit weight skill, you use them with waver/ memelin / skadi, which bufs them like crazy. 5. Yes, alter ego have good stats, but they have 1.0 dmg multiplier, while zerks have 1.1, not to mention there are zerks with atk stat high than em. 6. Zerks melt easily? Do you know in high level CQ/Boss content everyone die in a single crit? 7. Zerks deal 1.5 to Zerks, making zerks a decent choice for countering zerks when you don't have foreigner. 8. because of the 0.5 multiplier alter egos have against knight class enemy, you will avoid them, 9. It's not like 90% of the playerbase is new and doesn't have any gold servant other than Alter ego. For Ex: There's saber rider assassin in the first round, saber rider assassin in the second round, and saber rider assassin servants in the last round, you won't even think to use AoE Alteregos(unless each enemy hp is around 30k or below), even if you think about using alter ego, you will use either melt,sitonai or mecha eli. EVEN THEN, they are much less effective than zerks with support(for ex: 2 skadi with lancelot). The situation is worse when the knight class you see is archer which uses np in 3 turn(maybe there's charge skill :\). When playing these game, zerks is useful until they die, with the exception of foreigner (which is extremely rare even now), they deal 1.5 x 1.1 dmg until they die with each of their card, when playing with alter ego, you deal 1.5 x 1.0 when u are dealing with horsemen class, 0.5 x1.0 when u are dealing with knight class and 1.0x 1.0 when you are dealing with ruler, avenger,foreigner, alterego and bb, it's not rare to encounter a situation where you are dealing with a knight/sub class servant which your other two member can kill it with 3 random card, however ur alter ego got 3 card on that turn, u didn't bring ur command card shuffle mc, and the knight/sub class servant is going to nuke ur whole party with its np, what are you going to do? Forfeit? Use CS? or SQ? ALMOST always you will be able to find a better choice than AoE Alter ego, thus the buff on AoE Alter ego and not ST NP Alter ego. Conclusion: In most situation, you will find AoE zerks better than AoE Alter egos, the buffs is there to make people stop go birdbrain and use zerks without thinking when you can use AoE alter ego and clear it. GOT IT? Tbh if you find ya zerks dying fast not in a long battle, you got some problem choosing ce and supports.